pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:The Abyss Explorer
Hola Curro Yo te conozco del chat de Wikidex y del de aquí. Ya he leido tu historia y me gusta lo que has hecho de momento. He visto que estás enfadado con ciencia al poder ¿Puedes leer mi historia? Mira es esta: Una semana con Pikachu JEJE La vida rutinaria de pikachu jeje k guay esta muy chula Tu Deerkpom Esta muy bien echo tu Deerkpom pero solo kiero comentarte unos fallos: en los datos pokedex las ediciones son indigo y carmesi (las mias) y en sus sprites pone Sprites de Toyduck. Tambien pone que el siguiente pokemon de tu pokedex es tambien toyduck. Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado. Todos nos equivocamos solo te acosnsejo k lo cambies. Firmado Alux Bueno En primer lugar, darte la bienvenida a Fakémon. En segundo, decirte que ya ando creando mi propia región y me queda bastante, así que creo que no podré ayudarte de momento D: Si veo el mapa, puedo sugerirte nombres, pero no mucho más... Lo siento » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:28 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Te ayudare si kieres claro que te puedo ayudar si me haces un pequeño favor ¿cuales son tus 2 colores favoritos? es para un fakemon. Taroli Así se llama, pero me gustaría hacer la región sola... Es que con las regiones cabe la posibilidad de que no acertemos con lo que el creador quiere D: De todos modos, muchas gracias n.n Bueno, en cuanto al entrenador, te ha quedado muy bien » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:33 10 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Y...? por donde quieres empezar?? Pueblo Copo Prueba a cambiar el color de la hierba de Villa Raiz a color blanca y el rojo del tejado lo podrias sacar tu o copiarlo de los colores del tejado de un centro pokemon. ¡Me encanta! Tus ciudades me encantan. Son originales. Espero que hagas mas. Firmado Alux Iniciales de Luci Es muy bonito tu inicial de tipo Tipo_Cristal..gifes un tipo que cree yo. Tu como has creado 2 mas, ¿por que no haces este triangulo de tipos? Tipo_Cristal..gif>>>Vence a>>>Quasar>>>Vence a>>>Gema>>>Vence a>>>Tipo_Cristal..gif Firmado Alux :D Yo ya tengo todo eso y algunos más, pero gracias de todas formas » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:27 13 nov 2009 (UTC) (: Aquí he puesto todo lo que tengo: Plantillas » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:42 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Ten en cuenta... ...que eso es para que todos los usuarios lo usemos » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:48 13 nov 2009 (UTC) D: Yo ya tenía los materiales para hacerlas. De todas formas, gracias » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:18 14 nov 2009 (UTC) K ciudades!! Ole, ole y ole eso son ciudades y lo demas tonteria. Tus ciudades al lao de la mia son una piltrafa. Mencanta Curro By: Alux Bueno... K te parece si yo te ayudo con los Sprites y tu me ayudas con las ciudades?? k opinas?? By: Alux Iniciales de Luci Bien, ya has echo un perro de cristal. k otros animales y de k tipo kieres k sean?? Y si kieres le pongo movimientos a Cristdog By: Alux Tus fakemons Estan mu xulos. Yo creo k ya deberias crear la Luci Dex no? By: Alux D: De momento sólo tenía pensado que formasen parte de él mis amigos del fic y yo. Si lo amplío, ten por seguro que te aviso n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:24 23 nov 2009 (UTC) MSN Ya te añadí n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:32 23 nov 2009 (UTC) o: Mola ¿Quién ha hecho el tipo Fruta? Yo no he hecho ninguna plantilla. Simplemente, lo que he encontrado en internet lo he ido colgando y categorizando. Si hablas de la plantilla para el artículo, te tengo que decir que es la plantilla del gimnasio normal pero con datos del Frente. He rellenado como si el edificio fuese un gimnasio normal » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 21:24 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Perdona... ...--Pokemon accion 16:46 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Shadowarrior Hola CURRO quisieras voatar por Shadowarrior en el Concurso de Quimeras--Mew doctor 22:02 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Mira este gif Archivo:Regis_magia.gif Lo use en mi historia si no la has leido te dejo el enlace aquí--Mew doctor 23:48 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Evento Hola estoy haciendo un evento llamado Concurso de Sprites ya van tres dias y nadie se ha inscrito =( bueno hay te dejo la invitacion saludos --Shasta88 17:30 30 nov 2009 (UTC) hola yo te conozco un poco pero un dia seremos amigo en fakemon bueno te voy a poner en mi lista de amigos--Pokemon accion 12:56 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Ganador Hola tu quimera resultó ganadora en el Concurso de Quimeras aki la tienes disfrazada Archivo:Darhosir_ganador.pnggracias por jugar, thanks for playing--Mew doctor 21:28 4 dic 2009 (UTC) enhorabuena Darhosir! Vote a Melocotón! Por cierto, has pensado en evolucionarlo...? Concursos Coldice--Little Yoshi 14:00 5 dic 2009 (UTC) me han gustado mucho! Coolice és el mio! Podrias cambiarle el nombre? Como has hecho el de oro?--Little Yoshi 19:25 6 dic 2009 (UTC) que problema tienes e vistu tu mensaje en el chat cuales el problema si no lo entiendo diselo a marina 101 y si lo entiendo te ayudo vale adios--Pokemon accion 14:36 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo en sta wiki? Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 16:33 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Qué cañon de quimera! Tu quimera es una pasada!! En comparación con mi Beenom lo tuyo es sobrehumano. Solo kiero decirte 2 palabras mas: OJALA GANES! By:Alux 20:18 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Esta muy bien tu Voltorb. No voy a editarlo porque me parece muy chulo. ¡Gracias! By Alux 15:24 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya estoy cansado de los Coldice, los retiro Si quieres te doy el mando, no quiro problemas con esos 'cubitos de hielo' Como se llama tu dex? Me gustaria verla, la mia es Plup Dex, pero me equivoque con el link y le puse Pachiplup--Little Yoshi 11:39 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo que tu creas mejor, yo no quiero màs quejas Elige, o pon que se regala la guarderia y adopta un coldice, pasate por Evoluciones pokémonada, adopta tu pokémonada y area de lucha pokémonada!--Little Yoshi 14:13 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias Gracias por las donaciones de tus Pokémon navideños. Por cierto, e visto que en tu pagina as puesto los datos de pokedex de mi Tucanha pero en edición turquesa y amatista. Cambialo sin que nadie se de cuenta. Ah porfavor, ¿puedes votar mi Lugia Oscuro en el concurso de Sprites? No te obligo a acerlo, solo votalo si te gusta. By Alux te desea feliz Navidad Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! No nos conocemos mucho, pero has editado aquí pasado el 15 de diciembre así que te felicito. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:35 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, la verdad es que el Laties que tu as hecho mola mas que el mio. Gracias: Alux 19:13 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Querrias... Participar a la Exposición de Shellos y Gastrodon con los tuyos?--Little Yoshi 13:38 30 dic 2009 (UTC) osos Te mentiria si te digo que si. No son mios pero los e editado para dar el pego y tu al menos tas enterao. Aunque tu Aname Dex digas que es "falsa" esta mu bien. Y porque no haces ya las entradas de cada pokemon de tu aname dex? la esoy esperando ansioso XD Feliz año: Alux 16:23 4 ene 2010 (UTC) tus ciudades Mi veredicto... un cero... ¡con un uno delantero! estan mu bien. y k te parecen mi unico pueblo que exo por el momento?: Archivo:Pueblo_Lila.png Hola n.n| Linda pagina de usuario n_n solo venia a preguntar, ¿Tu has hecho la aname dex? Sus pokes estan super lindos =D --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 17:11 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Me pdrias hacer un favor?¿podrias hacerme el sprite de vs de Archivo:Paula.jpeg--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 14:39 9 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Pues quiero rojo fuego y me arias 2 favores (k no son obligatorios) *Me puedes acer un sprite de VS de Cristal el personaje femenino de pokémon cristal. *Y... esta seguro k no kerras... Ayamo y Aname pueden tener los mismos pkmn iniciales. Respondeme pro favor. By Alux 15:31 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Iniciales Pero dime como se llaman los iniciales y a que tipo o tipos pertenecen. Ah tambien voy a poner un vínculo entre Ayamo y Aname. By Alux 16:05 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok Vale pork a mi no me sale el vinculo entre Ayamo y Aname :( en cuanto al inicial de planta para que sea como siempre excepto en bulbasaur va a ser planta puro ¿vale? By: Alux 16:30 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok n.n Si no esta ocupado, el tipo agua --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:39 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Iniciales Por un casual no te sabras la etimologia de cada fakemon. Si no ya lo adivinaré. By: Alux 17:17 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Mmmm.... Te parece Kathy? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 17:39 9 ene 2010 (UTC) No es difícil Es casi intuitivo. En Submit art pulsas y cuelgas los dibujos y cosas y las categorizas. Atrévete a mirar y aprenderás » ιяιs. 21:40 9 ene 2010 (UTC) ola estaba a punto de escribirle un mensaje a un amigo cuando(lo siento, no queria espiar)vi que tu le avisabas de que ibas a hacer una serie, ¿puedo salir?--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 13:48 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori emmm ¿a que te refieres? el color de piel tambien?--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 13:59 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ola a ver si te sirve Archivo:Paula_hielo.png--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 15:38 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ola no quiero ser pesada pero como me gustan tus imagenes ,¿podrias, si no te importa, hacermme una imagen de paula y barry enamorados, abrazados, o algo asi?si puedes, me harias un gran favor--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 16:54 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Serie Amarillo tirando a naranja. Con tipo písquico, que es el que más me gusta » ιяιs. 17:11 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Sprite http://coordinadorairis.deviantart.com/art/Sprite-Iris-149930949 » ιяιs. 17:58 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Vaya! No me esperaba que me hicieras un sprite! Te han salido estupendos x3 Por cierto, te pregunte lo de la aname dex por que la habia visto en otro sitio xD (El ultimo se llama Mewtree, y las haditas que se parecen a celebi son de las estaciones x3) --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 21:09 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Yoooo Verde manzanaaaaaaaa xD --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 12:21 11 ene 2010 (UTC) oye te sirve la imagen que te pase?no te envo una parecida a la imagen de paula porque al hacerla no me salia bien--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 16:26 11 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori VS..... Oye me podrias hacer una imagen de vs de las imagenes que estan en estas dos paginas Peach Rosalina bueno gracias, saludos --Atentamente:Yo 17:18 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Sprite Ya tenías uno nuevo, pero gracias o-o Eso sí, la transformación, ¿de dónde sacaste el vestido? Tiene errores » ιяιs. 17:25 11 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias X gracias, pero recuerda que es el sprite de vs como el que le hiciste a acefcolori --Atentamente:Yo 17:40 11 ene 2010 (UTC) amatista Oye de que se trata tu juego de pokemon amatista? Es para hacer una desambiguacion porque yo y pokemon al ataque tambien tenemos un juego con el mismo nombre--nico493 17:55 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Error No lleva medias, pero pase. Lo que está mal es que el vestido es amarillo con los bordes grises, en lugar de blancos » ιяιs. 18:45 11 ene 2010 (UTC) :/ Es que es al revés: amarillo y gris y lo que has hecho es ponerlo más blanco D: » ιяιs. 19:33 11 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Cuidado!! No me fijé antes, pero te has equivocado: Iris es zurda » ιяιs. 19:49 11 ene 2010 (UTC) amigos e imagen Oye mira esta imagen que encontre a ver si te sirve Archivo:Todos_VS.png y gracias por los VS ahora mismo los `pongo, oye y quieres ser mi amigo? saludos --Atentamente:Yo 15:40 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ya hice la imagen de rosa horita es una simple sacada de la de anne pero luego voy a hacer otra esta era solo para darte una idea--create a big happy wiki 00:45 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Oye Oye CURRO como haces para que las imagenes no te queden tan fake por que cuando yo hago una me sale con un fond blanco atras espero tu respuesta =D--'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 17:52 13 ene 2010 (UTC) fake no entiendes por que esto se llama fakemon o que?!?!--'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 20:57 13 ene 2010 (UTC) Rosa ESTE..ya subi la imagen de rosa de frente.esta la hice al aventon sacada de la de anne y luego voii a subirla cojn nuevo vestuairio...me podrias hacer las dos imagenes?por cierto...¿de donde eres?yo del centro de mexico en uruapan...seguro has visto la cosa...puros narcos y assi hahaha esta muii feo Firma:--create a big happy wiki 03:09 15 ene 2010 (UTC)^-^ ola Emmm esque yo creia que no habia sprites de vs de hoja, n.n'' lo sientoεїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 14:01 16 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori En el mismo paint A mi no me toma casi nada, solo como 10 o 20 minutos, pero cuando estoy apurada uso el photoshop para alterar el balance de blancos y que solo queden las lineas rojas mostrandose Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 20:26 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Cristal Gracias. Esta mu bien echo. Jo as exo muxo por mi y yo no e echo na por ti. By Alux 21:21 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Me da igual Como si lo as echo a mano me da igual te lo agradezco igualmente. Gracias "try again" By Alux 21:46 16 ene 2010 (UTC) yo Mi pelo es como un castaño rubio y es corto, mis ojos son marrones. Si me vas a acer un sprite mio de cabeza a los pies te incluyo: soy algo alto, ni gordo ni delgado (intermedio) y si quieres ponerme ropa tambien prefiero una camiseta de manga corta naranja con un pantalon largo azul, azul no vakero k los odio =(. Espero k salga mu bien. By Alux 22:31 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Mi pelo es liso no de punta ni rizao. Y k casualidad k tu cumple es el 12/2 y el mio el 13/2 :) By: Alux 14:01 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Te ayudaré en la Tienda VS Cuando pueda te ayudo. ¡Gracias a los dos! Dibujáis muy bien. Y claro que puedes unirte a Dessertrose. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 09:48 18 ene 2010 (UTC)) Pues... Empoleon (Macho y de nombre Piup), Lopunny (Hembra y de nombre Buny), Pikachu (Macho y de nombre Star), Luxray (Macho y de nombre Shindu), Staraptor (Macho y de nombre Starpi) y (El último suelo cambiarlo varias veces) Dialga (Sin género y de nombre Dial). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:41 18 ene 2010 (UTC)) Gasofo Mira e encontrado una imagen de gasofo y para k no te confundas lo e metio en un circulo rojo Gasofo Si quieres, prueba suerte... He abierto el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS, en el que los usuarios de Pokéfanon podéis presentar un personaje de vuestra saga para que, a lo mejor, salga en GAJS por lo menos una vez. Un usuario vecino mío elegirá tres o cuatro de los personajes que se hayan propuesto y aparecerán en GAJS. ¿Se encontrará tu personaje entre ellos? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Léete las reglas para que no haya confusiones. La fecha límite es el 29 de enero. Así que, si quieres... ¡PRUEBA SUERTE!--WDP - (Discusión) 14:41 22 ene 2010 (UTC) tienda vs ya hice a dawn(perla y a may(esmeralda)en vs sprites y se los entrege a nicolas¿que tal me quedaron?a dawn no la hice de la del platino porque se ve vejita y gorda Archivo:Dawn_vs.pngArchivo:May_vs.png --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 20:48 22 ene 2010 (UTC) tienda vs ya hice a dawn(perla y a may(esmeralda)en vs sprites y se los entrege a nicolas¿que tal me quedaron?a dawn no la hice de la del platino porque se ve vejita y gorda Archivo:Dawn_vs.pngArchivo:May_vs.png --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 20:48 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Curro Lo primero, gracias por participar en Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. ¿Estará tu personaje entre los escogidos? Yo no lo sé. Depende de mi vecino. Lo segundo, en Rol has puesto "lee la pagina", sin embargo, no he visto que haya un artículo del propio personaje Curro sin (GAJS). ¿Podrías aclarar esto? Crea el artículo "Curro" con la información de una de las sagas que vayas a hacer o directamente con la información de GAJS --WDP - (Discusión) 20:42 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Me podrias hacer Me podrias hacer el sprite VS de este:Archivo:Pokemon_trainer_alex.png --'Your friend:₯ ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 03:03 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Tienda hola podría trabajar en la tienda vs? mira he echo este vs:Archivo:Cara_de_lucas.png ah y quieres ser mi amigo? [[Usuario:Suicune R|''SUICUNE R]] 11:54 24 ene 2010 (UTC) región Pues a mi me costo muxo, buske en la wikipedia, en google... Prueba a buscarlo en la wikipedia o en google poniendo "España Mapa Mudo" y en opciones escoges el color blanco para facilitarlo. Tu eres de españa? ck yo tambien. By Alux Tienda VS oye, puedo colaborar contigo y con Suicune R para acer sprites de VS. Espero tu respuesto, Alux otro concurso He hecho un nuevo concurso de invitados para mi saga NG! Porque no te inscribes?Los premios estan muy bueno y ademas puedes proponer fakemon! Aqui esta la pagina:Concurso de invitados en NG. Recuerda leer y seguir las reglas si te vas a inscribir.nico493 19:18 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena Tu propuesta ha ganado. Proximamente aparecerá en GAJS. --WDP - (Discusión) 13:01 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Aparte... De la antigua felicitación quería decirte, ¿Querrías que Curro fuera el sexto elegido de la Pokéball Dorada? --WDP - (Discusión) 03:15 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ola ola pasaba a saludar y decirte que di quieres salir en mi nueva novela Los elementos y sus guardianes por cierto hace mucho que no nos hablamosмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 17:51 31 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Tus Fakémon Me gustan :) Son molones y te han salido genial » ιяιs. 19:38 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Listo! Archivo:Curro_Video_Wiki.pngque tal?luego con todas las imagenes juntas(ya que mas gente me de permiso)voy a hacer el video Hola... Gracias e igualmente Gracias por cierto ayer fue tu cumple y te ice otra imagen como la tuya y no te la pude enviar ten: Felicidades CURRO sobretodo gracias porke me encantan Zorua y Zoroark. ¿Donde los encontraste? Alux Acabo... Lo siento.. ...por no felicitarde en día de tu cumple, en ese caso feliz cumple y que cumplas más Archivo:Kirbill_de_cunple_años.gif ¡Luigi:: 20:20 20 feb 2010 (UTC) for you Archivo:CURRO.PNG puedo aparecer? en la saga Pokemon young trainers? como protagonista si se puede. Mi personaje seria este: Archivo:Jaimitorr.pngArchivo:Jaimito_vs_RR.PNGJaimito Nico, el unico Pokeshipper ¡La mejor saga! 00:51 23 feb 2010 (UTC) mira... ...no puedes utilizar el personaje de Drupixp, ya que tienes que pedirle permiso primero, y como ya no entra...mi personaje entraria a reemplazarloNico, el unico Pokeshipper ¡La mejor saga! 22:12 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Puedo salir en p.y.t? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 16:21 24 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¿Quieres... ...ser mi amigo? Paint El problema es del archivo, no del programa. Cámbiale al sprite el nombre y no le pongas puntos. Verás como se soluciona - ιrιs; 20:42 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Guri Si me vas a hacer el sprite de Guri ? gracias y saludos ¡Luigi:: 18:48 4 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias por participar en Concurso de invitados en NG. Tu personaje no alcanzo a ser alto mando ni entrenador del campeonato pero apareceras en un episodio!!!!! Yo he pensado la trama. El grupo te ayudara a buscar el origen de tu nombre curro mediante inverstigaciones. Si tienes una trama mejor dime(esta trama no puede incluir legendarios leyendas o entrenadores muy fuertes) Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 15:45 5 mar 2010 (UTC) OK o como dicen en españa "vale" Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 17:01 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Una buena ocasión Será en tu próxima aparición. Pero si me pudieras decir tus Pokémon. --WDP - (Discusión) 13:26 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Vale Aunque, como podrás comprobar, ya no queda mucho de ''GAJS y pronto acabará. Te diré cuando van a aparecer todos los invitados: Lucas: Ya solo aparecerá en los capítulos de la Liga Mundial. Curro, Wil y Karin: Ya solo aparecerán en los capítulos de El Último Intento de los Futuros Amos Paula: Quien ha aparecido solo una vez, volverá a aparecer en otro capítulo. T.K., Andrés, Estela y Agente S: Ya no volverán a aparecer. --WDP - (Discusión) 13:42 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, prueba suerte... La segunda temporada de GAJS resucita el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Leete las normas y, si quieres, prueba suerte... --WDP - (Discusión) 17:58 2 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Avatar_habbo.pngArchivo:Avatar_habbo.png He leido en el chat Algo de que se te han pasado las pruebas de GAJS y ya no sales. ¿Que quieres decir? --WDP - (Discusión) 13:47 21 may 2010 (UTC) Te explico El Concurso:Invitados en GAJS todavía no ha terminado, aún no hay fecha límite. Presenta a quien quieras excepto a Curro (tu anterior propuesta) porque él seguirá apareciendo en la nueva temporada. Antes de nada leete las normas, hay nuevas. --WDP - (Discusión) 14:03 21 may 2010 (UTC)